


Needing More

by suckerfordeansfreckles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Dean in Panties, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Hair Washing, M/M, No other people involved, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Smut, This could be Canon or AU I don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerfordeansfreckles/pseuds/suckerfordeansfreckles
Summary: They’ve talked about this a lot, but Dean has fantasized about it even more— and today is the day Cas finally decided to try. And now that Dean’s finally going to get what he’s been waiting for for months, he doesn‘t even wanna try to hide how desperate he is for this.





	Needing More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharkfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/gifts).



> This fic only exists because shark took too long to write me some lovely double penetration, so I had to do it myself :'( 
> 
> So. Thank you, I guess. :')

Dean whines, can‘t help the high-pitched noises that are clawing their way out of his throat, and pulls a little on where his hands are bound to the bed in front of him.

 

He‘s on all fours, naked except for a pair of black panties that are now shoved down around his thighs, ass up in the air for Cas. 

 

He doesn‘t notice he‘s wriggling and thrusting back until Cas‘ palm, warm and steady, comes to rest on the small of his back to make him stop the movement.

 

They’ve talked about this a lot, but Dean has fantasized about it even more— and today is the day Cas finally decided to try. And now that Dean’s finally going to get what he’s been waiting for for months, he doesn‘t even wanna try to hide how desperate he is for this.

 

Cas currently has four fingers in him, twisting and stretching and rubbing up against that special spot every now and then, making Dean gasp for breath and bury his fingers in the sheets. 

 

He must deem Dean ready then, because he carefully pulls them out and leaves Dean empty and wanting, whining for more.

 

Dean feels the cold, lubed-up tip of a dildo against his hole, feels it rubbing up against him before Cas finally lets it slip into him. He immediately goes for it, but his thrusts are steady and not nearly as hard as Dean would want them. Dean keens when he feels it hit his prostate, but only earns a slap to his ass when he moans for  _ more  _ and  _ harder _ . 

 

He cranes his head to look back over his shoulder, to catch a glimpse of his boyfriend behind him. But when he catches sight of Cas, naked and tan, hard cock pressing up against his stomach, Dean lets his head drop back down to the bed with a hoarse moan. The look on his face while he’s fucking Dean with his favorite toy, that flash of need in his eyes, the way he’s biting his swollen lower lip — makes Dean realize that he’s not the only desperate one here.

 

“You‘re doing so well, Dean,“ Cas murmurs, and then there‘s a finger at his rim, rubbing and massaging around where the dildo is filling him.

 

“Are you ready?“ Cas asks, and Dean just whines, presses back as much as the ropes allow.

 

When Cas‘ first finger slips into him next to the toy, Dean already knows he needs more, can‘t wait for the second one. Cas stretched him so thoroughly, his finger is a welcome addition.

 

Cas is careful, though, so he slowly fucks Dean while he gets used to the stretch, presses kisses against his back, his butt, his thighs.

 

“More, Cas,“ Dean says against the mattress. “Please, more.“

 

Cas gives him a gentle warning before he slips the second finger into him, and Dean is moaning at the stretch, moaning at Cas‘ _such_ _a_ _good_ _boy_.

 

Cas stops moving the dildo, starts fucking Dean with his fingers again, pushing and pulling and scissoring to stretch Dean more. Dean is a panting mess when Cas pushes his third finger into him, sinks into the bed with all of his upper body when Cas adds a fourth one.

 

“Holy fuck, Cas.“ He‘s incoherent, has been alternating between swearing and pleading for a while now. “C‘mon. Please, Cas,  _ please _ . Shit.“

 

Cas pulls his fingers from him and Dean sobs, actually sobs, at the loss. But then Cas is back in his space and Dean feels Cas’ dick nudge against his spread hole and almost sobs again with how much he wants it.

 

Cas is careful and gentle as he pushes into Dean alongside the dildo, composed and slow. “Breathe, Dean,“ he reminds him, before he sinks into him fully, hips pressed to Dean‘s ass, one hand on Dean‘s hip and the other one still holding onto the toy.

 

That‘s when Cas finally breaks too, breathy moans slipping from his lips as he carefully grinds into Dean. “You‘re amazing. So good for me, I can‘t—“ he breaks off in favor of pressing his lips to Dean‘s back, the base of his neck, as far as he can reach. “Fuck, you’re so tight.“

 

Dean is right there with him, panting and moaning at the stretch, at the feeling of Cas filling him up. At the thought of how deliciously he’s gonna hurt over the next few days, of how he’ll be reminded of this very moment: Cas draped over him, his dick and the toy fucking him so full, the noises Cas is making against his neck.

 

Cas is careful, too careful, keeps grinding against Dean for ages until he finally starts to fuck Dean agonizingly slow. Dean mostly hates it, needs more, but it’s also nice how reverent Cas is, how he murmurs  _ I love you _ ’s against Dean’s skin every now and then and how his breathing is off and ragged already. 

 

“God, Dean. You are — you’re stunning,” Cas breathes, and then he starts to really push into Dean for the first time. “Are you alright?”

 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Dean moans, his back arching as he presses back against Cas. “ _ So _ good.” He pulls on the ropes, desperate to touch Cas, to hold onto his beautiful thighs, to wrap his hand around Cas’ own on the toy. 

 

Cas fucks him for real, then, thrusting, pushing, pulling, moving the dildo during all of it, until Dean is a whimpering mess beneath him and Cas’ own legs start to shake too hard. “Cas, come on, more. Harder.” 

 

“Fuck, Dean, I — I can’t —”

 

“Untie me, Cas, please. Need to —  _ fuck _ , need to ride you, need to feel it,  _ please _ ,” Dean pants, pulling on the ropes even stronger.

 

Cas stops to carefully pull out of Dean, both his dick and the toy, and gets up to loosen the knots and free Dean from where he’s bound to the headboard. 

 

Dean’s feels a little too weak to get up right away, and Cas waits patiently for him, lies on his back next to him and runs his fingers through Dean’s hair. Dean greedily takes some deep breaths and basks in Cas’ gentle caresses as he waits for his vision to go back to normal. “Are you sure about this? We can stop if it’s too much,” he says, but there’s no denying how hard he is, how much he wants to continue. 

 

“Fuck no, this is way too good to end now,” Dean laughs, finally shimmies out of his panties and carelessly throws them to the floor beside the bed. He shakily pushes himself back up to his hands and knees to climb into Cas’ lap. “Isn’t gonna last a lot longer, anyway,” he adds with a snort and a meaningful look down to where he’s twitching and leaking.

 

He lines Cas up with his hole, sinks down on his cock and takes a few minutes to take in how loose he is around Cas. How Cas’ cock, thick and long and usually such a nice stretch, is not enough right now. “More,” Dean moans, and feels Cas press the dildo against him immediately. He pushes it up and inside Dean, and moans right along with him, garbled words about tightness and insane friction tumbling out of his mouth.

 

“Fuck, Dean,” he moans, and his hands are on Dean’s thighs, squeezing them a little too hard. 

 

Dean takes that as his cue to get started, so he raises up on his knees and drops back down onto Cas and the toy, and loses all his breath with how fucking amazing it feels. 

 

He does it again, tries to get the same angle he just had and — the toy is right there on his prostate and Cas’ cock pushes into him deeper alongside it and Dean burns with need. He gets into somewhat of a rhythm, starts riding Cas like this, hands braced behind him on Cas’ thighs, back arched and mouth slack in pleasure. 

 

Cas, beneath him, is a mess of gasps and whines and heavy breathing, flexed muscles and clenched jaw. He’s grinding up against Dean, unable to hold back and stay still.

 

“Cas,” Dean says, and is interrupted by his own moan. “Cas I won’t — I’m gonna come soon.”

 

“Yeah, Dean. Come on,” Cas breathes, braces his feet on the bed and starts to fuck up into Dean, helping him on his rapid way to the edge.

 

Cas wraps his hand around Dean’s dick and squeezes, strokes once, twice, and Dean’s orgasm hits him like never before. He comes so hard he sees black spots dancing in his vision, and his breath gets stuck in his throat as he watches ropes of come hitting Cas’ stomach and chest. He can’t help but hunch down towards him, trying to get as close as possible, while his dick throbs and throbs and doesn’t stop. He’s achingly aware of how full he is, how Cas is rubbing against every spot in him, and keeps up a slow grind while he tries to get air into his lungs.

 

It doesn’t take a lot more than this slow motion for Cas to come, too, and that just makes Dean hide a ridiculously huge grin against his own shoulder. Cas’ thrusts get a little erratic, and his grip around Dean’s thighs tightens impossibly, and then his cock twitches and Dean can actually feel it spurting and pulsing, painting his insides and the toy and making even more of a mess out of him.

 

Dean whines, and presses kisses against Cas’ open mouth and jaw and temple. It gets a little too much, then, still having the toy pressed up against his prostate and Cas softening cock still in him next to it, so he sits up and slips both of them out. 

 

When he feels Cas’ come dripping out of his stretched hole, it’s over. With a broken moan and a hand shooting back behind him, to touch and feel and make sure, he drops down against Cas’ chest, and dissolves into a keening puddle of  _ content and happy and fucked out _ .

 

He feels Cas lips against his neck, and his fingers right next to his own, pressing against his wet hole, and they stay like that for a long while; catching their breaths and letting their heartbeats calm down in sync.

 

Cas eventually gets Dean to roll off of him and leaves for a few minutes, only to come back with cold water and snacks. Dean gulps the water down in a few seconds, already regretting it a minute later when his stomach starts to hurt in protest, and eats an apple leaning back against Cas’ chest while Cas runs his fingers through his hair.

 

“Thank you,” Cas says, on their way to the shower.

 

“Um, thank  _ you _ .” Dean blinks at him, confused and a little unsure, because he was the one begging for this for months.

 

“No, thank you for trusting me with this,” Cas says, and switches their shower on. “It was just as good as you’ve been telling me,” he adds with a wink, and pulls Dean into the shower and beneath the warm water with him.

 

He covers Dean’s whole body in kisses first, then in soap, and then spends way too long shampooing his hair and massaging his scalp. “Thank you,” he murmurs again later, against Dean’s wet shoulder blade. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I'd love to hear what you think about this story!!
> 
> You can find the Tumblr-rebloggable version for this story [here](https://suckerfordeansfreckles.tumblr.com/post/176422330844/needing-more-on-ao3-pairing-castieldean).


End file.
